Piano
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION : Tony a acheté un piano pour la Stark Tower et Loki apprend à Natasha la façon d'en jouer. One-Shot.


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **applecoral** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à **Marvel** et l'histoire est de **applecoral**. Merci à ma Beta **Lilyannenora **!

**Résumé : **Tony vient d'acheter un piano pour la Tour Stark et Loki apprend à Natasha la façon dont on y joue. One-Shot.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Piano**

Natasha s'ennuyait. Elle avait déjà fini sa mission avec Clint. La tour était remplie de toute sorte de choses dont elle aurait pu se servir, mais rien n'avait de l'intérêt pour Natasha. Soupirant, elle alla dans la salle de séjour, où la télévision à écran plat était accrochée au mur. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la pièce aujourd'hui : un piano à queue était placé au milieu, faisant face aux fenêtres.

"Qu'est-ce que diable ça fait là ?" Fit Natasha en levant un sourcil. C'était nouveau.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé le piano." Lui dit Tony en entrant dans la salle.

"Quand est-ce que tu l'as obtenu ?" Natasha se tourna vers lui.

"La nuit dernière." Dit-il avant de marcher vers la cuisine. Elle roula des yeux; Tony faisait les choses les plus aléatoires parfois.

De beaucoup de compétences que Natasha possédait, jouer du piano n'en faisait pas parti. Peut-être que plus tard, elle apprendrait à en faire.

Le lendemain matin, Natasha retourna près du piano. C'était très tôt le matin, donc elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un y soit, et certainement pas l'ancien Dieu de la Malice.

Loki avait été banni sur Terre pour ses crimes contre la planète et avait eu ses pouvoirs retirés. Après des mois d'observer pour savoir s'il était apte à sortir en public, le médecin du S.H.I.E.L.D avait déclaré qu'il pouvait y aller. Le directeur Fury l'avait envoyé chez Tony, là où tous les Avengers vivaient désormais, pour le garder à l'œil.

Tony n'était pas tout à fait heureux à l'idée de baby-sitting, Thor était extasié que son frère allait vivre avec eux, Bruce ne parlait pas beaucoup à Loki, Steve essayait d'être amical, Clint le regardait fixement chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce et Natasha s'était réchauffée jusqu'à finalement lui parler.

"Matinal, Loki." Salua Natasha.

"Vous êtes debout très tôt aussi, Agent Romanoff." Il se tourna sur son siège devant le piano. C'était l'été, donc Loki était seulement habillé avec un short. Natasha rougi ; Loki n'était pas aussi musclé que Steve ou Thor, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose à regarder.

"Je ne savais pas que vous saviez y jouer."

"A Asgard, il est d'usage pour les princes d'apprendre."

"Pensez vous pouvoir me montrer comment on y joue ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Vous êtes mon invitée." Loki descendit du banc en glissant. Même si Natasha était vêtue d'un short noir et d'un mince débardeur vert , il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Tony avait la climatisation bien sûr, mais ça ne changeait rien.

S'assoir à côté de Loki la refroidi; être un géant gel avait ses avantages.

"Savez-vous jouer quelque chose ?" Demanda Loki.

"Pas du tout."

Il lui montra d'abord toutes les notes de base. Natasha retenait très vite, mais là ce n'était pas le cas.

"Comment ne pourriez-vous pas faire cela ? Vous-êtes la Veuve Noire, par les corbeaux d'Odin." Soupira Loki avec exaspération.

"Je ne comprends pas le pianos." Dit Natasha. Il s'adoucit.

"Asseyez-vous au milieu." Demanda Loki en se levant. Natasha obéit.

Elle était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand la poitrine froide et nue de Loki se pressa contre son dos, assis derrière elle. Un frisson parcourut son corps, et pas seulement à cause du froid.

"Maintenant, regardez ce que je fais." Loki joua les premières mesures de Claire de Lune.

Après lui, Natasha essayait de jouer, mais frapper certaines fois les mauvaises touches.

"Qui aurait cru que l'agent Romanoff pouvait être battue par un piano?" Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Natasha se poussa légèrement en arrière, en le faisant presque tomber. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Natasha, comme pour dire, _si je descends, tu descends avec moi._

En tant que mortel, Loki avait appris que les chutes pouvaient être beaucoup plus douloureuses que quand il était un dieu.

Une rougeur se glissa jusqu'aux joues de Natasha quand elle réalisa leur position. Elle pouvait aussi sentir Loki se réchauffe.

"Pourquoi ne prendrais-je pas vos mains pour vous montrer ?" Suggéra Loki. Il posa ses mains sur les touches et les siennes plus fines sur sa peau fraiche. Loki déplaçait ses doigts avec elle et enfin, Natasha avait appris à jouer sa première musique.

"Merci pour m'avoir appris, Loki".

"C'était un plaisir pour moi, agent Romanoff."

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Natasha, vous savez ?"

"... Natasha. C'était... amusant."

Natasha leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son arrivée à la tour. Se redressant avec soin, elle posa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

"Je vous remercie. Peut-être que nous pourrons le faire de nouveau ?" Demanda Natasha, en s'en allant.

"A une prochaine fois, Natasha." Loki sourit légèrement.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ? ;)**


End file.
